


Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor

by nebulein



Series: Icon Meme drabbles/ficlets [4]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: S03E02 House Full of Children, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-15
Updated: 2006-05-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soft shine of his Italian lamp illuminates the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own nothing, I'm just playing, please don't sue.
> 
> So I did this meme once, that went kinda like this: _"Comment with an icon of yours and I'll write you a drabble for it."_ Well, rules were first time you get a drabble, after that you get a ficlet. Here's what I came up with. (Sadly I forgot to save the icons along with the drabbles, but it's too late now. *sighs*)
> 
> Written for cocoun, who had an icon of Brian Kinney from episode 203 labeled 'no regrets'.

The soft shine of his Italian lamp illuminates the kitchen. Brian sits on a barstool, staring into his shot glass where the last Bourbon assembles to a sad drop. It's been hours since the door fell shut behind Justin, leaving Brian with a feeling of guilt and rage and a piercing ache of sadness that won't go away. He conjures up Justin's face, and as much as Brian tries to picture him during sex, lips glistening and cheeks flushed, all he'll see is the pain in Justin's eyes before he leaned in for a last kiss. Brian has no regrets.


End file.
